A Battle With No Tomorrow
is the twenty-fourth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it will be aired in Japan on March 21, 2015. Cross Ange 24 Alektra's Raziya fighting off against Cleopatra.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Vivian, Mary and Nonna (2).jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Arquebus Vanessa blocks Hysterica's attacks.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Arquebus Vanessa battling against Hysterica in a one on one combat.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Arquebus Vanessa strikes back at Hysterica.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Tusk's para-mail Arquebus Vanessa.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Arquebus Vanessa kickoffs Hysterica.png Cross Ange ep 24 Tusk.jpg Cross Ange 24 Aurora being attacked.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Mary.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Vivian, Mary and Nonna.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Tusk and his para-mail Arquebus Vanessa.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Enryugo and Villkiss Destroyer Mode Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 24 Nonna piloting Hauser Nonna Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 24 Mary piloting Glaive Mary Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 24 Hekiryugo battling Eirene Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 24 Soryugo and Hekiryugo battling Victoria and Eirene Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 24 Victoria slaughtering Galleon-Class Dragon Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 24 Tanya's Death Extended Version.png Synopsis Ange and Sala cleave to Aura. Hilda and Rosalie confront Chris. Tusk confronts Embryo. While the two worlds begin to overlap, the fight enters it's final phase. As the battle rages on, Jill tells Salia of what Embryo did to her but Salia refuses to listen. On the Aurora, the Mails are still protecting and fighting on as Sala heads to free Aura. Chris still fights Rosalie and Hilda, with Chris accusing them to leading Marika to her death and Jill attempts to get Salia to stand down. As Tusk and Embryo continue fighting Embryo tries to rattle Tusk by telling him that he will tame Ange and that Tusk will never see her wild side, however, it is Tusk who gets to him telling him that the two made love and he knows how many moles are on her inner thigh and she accepted him fully. Sala gets to Aura but cannot free her with her rifle as a new group of drones attack. The Aurora's shield is taken down and they crash, and the mails are in trouble until Ersha launches to join the fight. In the Aura's chamber, as Sala sings the others hear it, Embryo is concerned about the song , Salia crying that she was never going to be chosen, and Salia hits Jill but not before new portals open. As the mails ready for a final fight as the convergence as reached 90%, Ersha leads the drones away and prepares to die to make up for her past, but then the DRAGONs appear to save her and join forces with Ange's crew, lifting the ship up and rejoining the fight. Embryo sacrifices his pawns to stop the DRAGONs, Tania and Irma are killed outright revealing Embryo's true nature using them as bait, Jill saves Salia from another DRAGON and pursues Embryo who goes after Ange. Meanwhile, Chris tells Rosalie in a virulent of voice that they left her to die, and then Chris feels abandoned again, going crazy. But, Hilda is able to restrain her and open her cockpit afterwards, Rosalie charges in and abandons her mail tackling Chris out of her machine and they nearly fall to their deaths. Rosalie kisses Chris, pleading with her to return to her when Hilda catches them both. Afterwards, Embryo gets ready to leave and Jill appears asking to go with him. When he refuses, she hits him with a cryogenics bullet freezing his body, but his machine frees him and Jill is mortally wounded. But the distortion continues, as Ange wonders Embryo grabs Ange from her machine. Plot Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ryuu-Shin-Ki Ragna-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia References 24